build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:LunaStar724/Where No Blox has Gone Before - Chapter 5: Our Neighbor
Luna Starshine (talk) 11:30, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Prologue Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 The following is a fictitious piece of literature and some features suggested here may not be implemented in the actual game. Contains references to Revenge of the Slimes. Don't worry, we'll get back to building boats soon. 2,087 words, 12,334 characters, 99 sentences, 14 paragraphs Over the previous decade, both the Flying Colors and the Tones of Trust have made a lot of advancements to improve the technologies that the residents of Buildboatia possessed. Their discoveries and research has helped a lot in the fields of seafaring, warfare, astronomy, and many others like it. The discovery of new materials like lunarium and the kinetic block made significant changes in the way that seafarers and boat builders alike lived on the planet of Buildboatia. However, the Flying Colors weren't satisfied. They strived to discover more, and they needed better technologies to explore the outer reaches of their planet. Immediately outside Buildboatia's high orbit limit, in stellar space, there are 4 other planets orbiting the star of Buildboatia. The star has been named Chillz, after the myth of a legendary being named chillthrill709 who created Buildboatia, the sun it orbits, and the moon that orbits it. There is very little known about the 4 other planets orbiting Chillz, since these 4 planets are at a very far distance from Buildboatia, although from the looks of it, they are somehow orbiting Chillz at the same distance, for some reason. The nearest planet to Buildboatia is not very far away, at a distance of 500 billion studs, it's just about 16 times as far as Buildboatia's moon. The few known characteristics of this planet is that its surface is green, it has no moons, and it spins very fast, with one day lasting about 10 minutes, compared to Buildboatia, which is tidally locked and is stuck in a cycle of eternal day and night. This planet has been named Chillz-BB-1P, after its position relative to Buildboatia and the star it orbits. It wouldn't really require better technology than the Flying Colors and the Tones of Trust have right now to reach this place, but at the current rate that their shuttles are going, it would take 3.47 days to reach the surface of the planet. This time can be improved, but the two unions don't have plans to improve their shuttles for the reason that their budget has dropped low from all the resources they've spent on going to the moon and during the first great war between the two unions. The two unions have started researching on the path and obstacles between the two planets, and they discovered that like Buildboatia, Chillz-BB-1P also has a cloud of space debris orbiting it, although in this planet the space debris is much faster, much like the hyperaccelerated TNT that the TT artillery can fire. These debris are also smaller, and its distance from Buildboatia makes it hard to detect. In order to counter this, the Flying Colors mounted glass radars into its rocket, much like the Tones of Trust did, but instead of a standalone radar, it sends the information it receives back to the control panel on the ground, and the control panel interprets the data and echoes back instructions to the shuttle pilot. The Tones of Trust decide to leave their systems unchanged, putting them in the risk of miscalculations on the pilot's end. The Flying Colors started production on its fifth rocket, the FC-5, which was designed to take on the new challenges that their flight to Chillz-BB-1P was gonna offer them. On the other hand, the Tones of Trust are constructing satellites to prepare them for their anticipated communication if they were ever going to launch a shuttle into Chillz-BB-1P. The Tones of Trust's satellite systems on the ground were weaker and less efficient than the Flying Colors, and so their systems on the ground could not communicate well with their colonists on the moon. On the first month of B-2026, the Tones of Trust launched 2 satellites into low orbit from the TT-4 and TT-5. These satellites contained useful data communicators that allowed the satellites on the ground to have better communication with the Tones of Trust's moon base on Buildboatia's moon. Also on this month, the Flying Colors finished construction on the FC-5. It was much stronger and better than the FC-1, and it had new and improved communication systems, as well as more mechanisms to destroy space debris. The FC-5 was equipped with 2 lunarium shockwave guns, which utilized radial shockwaves and manipulated their angle to a 170 degree area in a certain direction and enabled it to pulverize or reduce the velocity of incoming space debris. The Flying Colors are also calculating the trajectory of the rocket's flight path in a way where it would be going with the orbit of the extremely fast space debris, not against or perpendicular to it. On February B-2026, the Flying Colors launched the rocket with 20 colonists manning the rocket, while the Tones of Trust sent more supplies to the moon base to enhance their research efficiency on the moon. 12 hours after launch, the FC-5 exited Buildboatia's high orbit zone and entered stellar space. It became independent of Buildboatia's gravity and started orbiting around Chillz. Raspy, one of the colonists onboard the FC-5, looked back to their photos back in B-2010 when Buildboatia's ship market was just starting to flourish and the thruster hasn't been invented yet. It was a much simpler time, with boat builders and seafarers earning the most gold in the country of Azulia. He looked back at these moments and to the advancements they had now, with the advent of space travel, they are able to discover extraterrains and many other materials they didn't have access to before. Outside of Buildboatia's orbit zone, direct communication between the shuttle and the control panel was rendered impractical, for the planetary magnetic field at this point is now able to overcome the signals sent by the FC-5's transmitter equipment. In order to counter this, they made contact with the satellites that were orbiting Buildboatia, and these signals were relayed back to the ground. These signals were only slightly altered by the magnetic field, and the satellites are able to re-interpret them and send them directly to the ground. With this technology, the FC-5 maintained contact with the ground. 3.4 days into flight, the FC-5 noticed something in the space around them. They weren't alone. There was an entire fleet of alien beings, all heading for Chillz-BB-1P. The shuttle was moving at a much faster speed than them, so it zoomed past without getting attacked. As the craft closed in towards the planet, it began detecting hits from the small space debris orbiting the planet. It changed its trajectory to spiral in on the planet instead of going directly down. It descended slowly, and the shuttle entered the atmosphere, leaving a trail of sparks behind, a characteristic of the gold tip disintegrating as it approaches the ground. The shuttle readied its landing mechanisms, when suddenly it started getting attacked by arrows. The arrows had little to no effect on the ship. The planet was populated with R6 humanoids, similar but contrasted to the R15 humanoids of Buildboatia, and it was also overrun with a species of semi-transparent balls with distinct nuclei. The semi-transparent coating of the nuclei was able to destroy almost any material that it touched. It seemed as if that the R6 humanoids were trying to fend off the other species. The FC-5 landed in the middle of the battlefield, vaporizing all of the weird semi-transparent species below it. 5 pilots immediately prepared their photon death rays and lunarium grenades and set foot on the planet. It was a total warfield. The R6 humanoids were trying all they could to fend off the semi-transparent balls off of their capital city. They used all sorts of arrows, and even used unknown forces to manipulate meteors, tornadoes, and the weather to strike down on the semi-transparent balls. The 20 astronauts soon came out, immediately rushed to the walls of the city, and took refuge inside the confines of the walls. The species living on the planet were also R6 humanoids, so the astronauts could readily communicate with the species and vice versa. They found out that the semi-transparent balls weren't native to the planet. They were a very powerful entity banished into another star system a few millions of years ago. Back then, the planet was flourishing with resources and technology, until the entity attacked the planet. The entity didn't take the form of a single being, it took form of semi-transparent balls, known as slimes. The slimes were banished with a very powerful spell, so powerful that it destroyed all life on the planet. The R6 humanoids who lived there were in a stage of civilization where they could only use arrows to fight off the slimes, and the slimes died as soon as their inner core was destroyed. However, there's something special about these R6 humanoids that the residents of Buildboatia didn't possess: the power of magic. They used magic to summon meteors into the enemy, zap them to oblivion with lightning bolts, and nuke them until they are decimated. The 20 astronauts helped the defending city by firing their photon death rays at the slimes. The slimes' semi-transparent layer immediately set on fire and went in all directions once the slime was hit by a death ray. Just about 15 minutes later the slimes were decimated to zero population. The city rejoiced, for the 24th wave of the slimes have been defeated. The 20 astronauts were invited to a dinner with the leader of the capital city itself. The food cuisine of the residents of the planet Chillz-BB-1P were not very different from that of Buildboatia and possibly many other Robloxian-inhabited planets: they all served Shedletsky chicken, head burgers, and Bloxy Cola for dinner. The leader, along with many of the residents and the 20 astronauts, had dinner in a very elegant dining room, with a glass chandelier hanging on top of the table. The leader of the city, Steef, thanked the 20 astronauts for their help in defeating the slimes. Just when they were about to award the astronauts with radiant golden medals, a loud bang was heard from outside the dining room. A watchman suddenly rushed inside and yelled out that there was a huge wave of slimes coming. The last one, as prophesized by the book that survived the wrath of the powerful spell a few million years ago. The slimes were coming back for a 25th and final wave, and they're bringing their three ultimate motherships in the battle. There were no ground slimes, no foot soldiers, all of the slimes were on hovering spacecraft. There were 3 motherships, each equipped with 4 powerful lasers, lasers that were able to match the power of that of the photon death ray. The city was going to make its last stand, after all other cities were ruined by the slimes. They brought out their stash of explosive tipped arrows and began firing at the motherships, with little to no effect. The motherships were resistant to meteor strikes. They were immune to lightning bolts. It seemed like the end was coming for Chillz-BB-1P. It was at this moment where the astronauts decided to act. They immediately rushed back to the shuttle. They turned on all systems, and immediately readied the lunarium shockwave guns. They launched the ship and started flying the shuttle as if it was an aircraft. As soon as they were about to pass by 2 of the motherships, they fired all lunarium shockwave guns. The shockwave was so powerful it tipped the balancing mechanisms of the nuclear engines of the motherships and they came down and exploded like nuclear bombs. The third mothership made its stand and attempted to pulverize the shuttle with its laser guns, but the shuttle avoided the incoming fire with its maneuvers. The shuttle then fired another round of lunarium shockwaves at the final mothership. The mothership was crippled and it was sent falling to the ground. The remaining slime population retreated. The population of the planet cheered once again. The leader gave many of their thanks to the 20 brave astronauts who were able to cripple the motherships. As a reward, they were given a massive amount of gold and golden blocks. The 20 astronauts asked the species on the planet what their planet's name is. The leader came up with the name Slimia. This information was then echoed back to Buildboatia and recorded in the star maps. The astronauts introduced themselves and their home planet, and bade goodbye as they prepared to set their path back to Buildboatia. Luna Starshine (talk) 11:30, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts